The Little Things
by Munk19
Summary: Questions always lead to answers. But sometimes we get more than we expect. When Alvin wants to know what makes him attractive from a boy's perspective, he goes to his observant younger brother, Simon, for answers. However, the red-clad chipmunk gets more than he expects when the answers become more meaningful throughout the day. Written with SawyerSeville19.


**The Little Things**

_**Written With SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

The bell rang after homeroom and students scattered through the hallways. Simon approached his locker, and after setting the combination, he opened it and retrieved his books. He shut the locker door only to find Alvin standing there with a silly grin. He rolled his eyes. "Alvin, for the last time, I'm not doing your math homework.

Alvin chuckled, "No, Simon. This is even better. I have a question for you."

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Alvin smirked. "If you were to have a huge crush on me, what would you find attractive?"

Simon flushed. "What kind of question is that?"

Alvin grinned. "My question."

Simon scowled and passed Alvin, who followed behind him. "Why on Earth would I have a crush on you?"

Alvin smiled. "Who wouldn't have a crush on me? I'm Alvin." Simon rolled his eyes. "You don't find me attractive?"

"I never said that." Simon said.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "So," He paused. "You do find me attractive?"

Simon bit his lip. "I never said that either."

Alvin stood in front of Simon. "Well it's got to be one of the two!"

Simon glared and pushed Alvin aside as he continued to walk. Alvin followed again, frowning. "Why can't you just give me an answer?" Simon continued to ignore him. "Simon-"

Simon stopped short and glared at Alvin. "Fine, Alvin! I find you so attractive! You set my heart on fire! Are you happy?" Simon hoped he covered his declaration with sarcasm.

Alvin grinned. "Yes. Now tell me what you find attractive about me."

Simon groaned. His smoky gray eyes scanned over his brother, certain traits causing his heart to race at different speeds. Clenching his jaw, he adjusted his books. He wouldn't give Alvin the satisfaction. Alvin knew he was attractive, he's had girls fawn over him, and Simon knew a few of their male friends had the faintest of crushes on him. Alvin's charms were amazing, and his older brother knew that.

Sidestepping his brother, Simon continued down the hall. Alvin frowned and ran to catch up, stopping his brother with a hand to his shoulder. "Just one thing?"

"Alvin, you're my brother. I'm not supposed -we don't look at each other that way, remember?" Simon shrugged the hand off, brushing the sensation it caused away quickly.

"Come on, Si. Please?"

Damn that nickname, and those eyes. Simon sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. "Just one." Alvin smiled. Simon did another quick once over before he decided on a trait. "You're clueless." He smiled at Alvin's offended and confused expression.

"Clueless? No, I'm not! I said a trait that's attractive!"

"I quite enjoy some of the times you're completely clueless," Simon said with a chuckle. He left a dumbfounded Alvin standing in the hallway as he continued to class.

**000**

Second period ended and Simon stayed seated, jotting down the last of the notes on the whiteboard. Finished with that, he hurriedly closed his binder and stuffed it into his backpack while standing. He was exiting the class in a rush that he bumped into someone when he turned right.

Blinking in surprise at the person before him, he frowned. "Alvin, what are you doing? This isn't your class. Unless you take AP History, you're in the wrong hall."

Alvin looked at him with narrowed eyes, to which Simon rolled his own and bypassed him. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. Alvin quickly caught up with him. "I want a different answer."

"Ugh, this again? "We agreed on just one trait, Alvin, remember?"

"Well, that one doesn't count!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said an attractive feature, and being clueless isn't attractive!"

"It can be." Alvin huffed, folding his arms as they walked. When they reached Simon's class, Alvin stopped him from entering, pulling him aside for privacy. "It's almost class time, Alvin," Simon said, glancing at the opened door with anxiety. He hated being late.

"The sooner you give me a serious answer, the sooner you get to class." Simon met his eyes. The gaze looking back at him was serious, but there was also laughter and amusement dancing around in it. Alvin knew he'd win this round just as he had before, because he had leverage over Simon.

Confident as always, Simon realized with annoyance and something else he couldn't identify. He sighed and yanked his arm from Alvin's grip. "Fine. You want an attractive trait? Confidence."

Alvin was unresponsive for a moment, looking thoughtful before he nodded. Simon moved to leave, but Alvin stopped him once more. "What do you like about confidence?"

Simon hesitated, shrugging in what he hoped was a nonchalant. "It's a dominant trait." He hurried into his class just two seconds before the bell went off**.**

**000**

The bell rang and students got up from their seats. "Remember, we have a quiz tomorrow!" The teacher announced over the talkative scattered students exiting the classroom. "I'm sure all of you would be eager to take it." She muttered sarcastically as she erased the board.

Simon walked out of the classroom, heading for his fourth period class. He looked over his notes until he bumped into someone. "Sorry, I-" He looked up to see his older brother grinning. "Alvin?"

"I'm so glad you bumped into me, Simon." He smirked. "I was waiting for you."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Alvin, I have no time to chat." He walked passed Alvin, who quickly turned around. "I have to get to - Wait!" Simon stopped short, causing Alvin to bump into him. He turned and asked, "How did you get near my second period class so fast? Your class is on the other side of the building."

Alvin rolled his eye. "I skipped." He ruffled Simon's hair. "Duh!"

Simon swatted Alvin's hand away, holding his blush. "Alvin! You can't do that! You'll get in -"

"Trouble?" Alvin finished. "I might." He smirked. "Why? Do you find that attractive?"

Simon scowled and turned to continue walking, hiding his blush. "As if! And stop asking me those questions!"

Alvin caught up with him, "Just tell me another one."

Simon tried to quicken his pace. "I already gave you two. That's enough for you."

"But I'm eager for more, Si!" Alvin pleaded, catching up with his brother. "Simon!"

_'Damn, why do I find his energy so...tempting?'_ He thought as he kept ignoring Alvin to get straight to his class. "Alvin, I'm not-" Simon yelped as he tripped over himself, his book sliding down the hall. He groaned and picked himself up. Someone handed him a book, he looked up and noticed it was a smiling Alvin. He glared and grabbed the book from him. "Fine, Alvin! You're...very..." His eyes were locked with excited blue ones. He felt himself relax. "Very enthusiastic."

Alvin grinned. "Really?" You find that attractive?"

Time was running short as he adjusted his book bag on his shoulder, "Yes. It's a quality that you _clearly _have." He walked passed Alvin in a hurry. "I got to go, Alvin!"

**000**

During his next class, Simon struggled to concentrate. Alvin had met him outside his last two classes, and the day was just now reaching its halfway point. After third, they'd have lunch.

Hopefully Alvin would finally have satisfied his curiosity by now and would leave Simon alone. Although, now Simon was curious as to why Alvin was asking him these questions. Maybe he'll ask Alvin later -

Darn it, Simon! Concentrate! Simon shook his head and focused on the lecture and continued taking notes. Five minutes later, he glanced at the clock, they had twenty minutes of class left before lunch. Lowering his eyes to his binder, he sighed. He had to be adamant this time, if Alvin asked. Each trait he was revealing were his true, genuine opinions. His older brother was flawless through his eyes. Sure, there were things that annoyed him, but he could still put it into a positive perspective if he wanted to.

Groaning mentally, Simon glanced at the whiteboard and resumed his hurried note taking, he was falling behind, which was unlike him. He was going to have to focus or he'd lose some of his lunchtime staying behind to play catch up.

Hopefully Alvin hadn't taken his earlier declaration seriously. Simon's eyes widened. Maybe that was why he was coming back for more of his favorite traits. Simon could be falling into a huge trap without having known about it. Now he definitely had to stop humoring his brother.

Before Simon realized the time, the bell ending class and beginning lunch went off. He had spent the last fifteen minutes panicking about Alvin's intentions.

He sighed heavily and stayed seated, jotting down the notes he should have had finished five minutes before class ended. What a drag...he could use a break too. He glanced at the doorway, well at least Alvin hadn't waited for him this time.

It cost him five minutes of his lunch, but he finally finished all his notes. Closing his binder and putting it into his backpack, he stood and left the class, heading for his locker. Putting in his combination, he opened it and set his backpack inside. He shut it and headed for the cafeteria.

After getting his food, he chose a table that was unoccupied. He wanted some time to think about what's been going on with his brother, and the risk he was putting his secret in by going along with whatever Alvin had planned.

Apparently he wasn't hungry, since for the full six minutes since he sat down, he hasn't taken a bite. Simon sighed, resting his cheek in his palm.

"Not hungry?"

Simon looked up in time to see Alvin set his tray down and sit across from him. Simon knew better than to think he was free of Alvin for the rest of the day. It didn't hurt to hope though.

"No, I guess not," Simon answered, setting his fork down. There was silence as Alvin ate and Simon stared half thoughtfully at his food.

"So...we have clueless, confidence, and enthusiasm. What's next?" Alvin asked, smile obvious in his voice.

Simon blinked slowly, raising dazzling gray eyes to meet his brother's. Alvin blinked before looking away for a moment, then back at him. "Seriously? Is there no end to this?" Simon demanded, lowering his hand from his face.

Alvin simply grinned.

"Why are you asking me, of all people, for this kind of information?"

Alvin shrugged, lowering his gaze to his tray, taking a bite before answering. "I asked Brittany already, and I wanted a guy's opinion."

A boiling hot emotion quickly rushed through Simon's body, making him tense. Alvin had asked Brittany? He had gotten _her _opinion?! His heart was racing with adrenaline due to the negative emotion, and he could feel his cheeks flushing thanks to the blood rushing to his head. What was this he was feeling? It couldn't be...jealousy?

Simon had to school his expression and get his heart back to normal before he spoke up again. "Really? What did she say?"

Alvin shook his head, not replying. Simon resisted the urge to glare at where he knew the pink clad Chipette was sitting. This new sensation, this feeling of competition was unreal, but Simon also accepted the challenge.

This time, he chose a physical trait. "Your hair," he said softly, smiling a bit. Alvin looked up at him.

"My hair? You think it's attractive? Why?"

Simon chuckled. "I bet it's as wild as you are, under your hat." Alvin smiled as well, looking satisfied with the trait and reason. He went back to his lunch.

Simon scanned his brother. He was beautiful. Without thinking, he continued.

"Your lips too," he began, and Alvin looked up in surprise. "They make beautiful smiles, and they look softer than most girls'."

Alvin wanted to reply, but he was still processing the... wow...

Simon seemed to snap out of a trance and he stood quickly, picking up his tray. "I forgot, I have to meet my teacher for something. I'll see you later, Alvin."

Alvin gave no reply, still staring at where his brother had been sitting long after he had left.

**000**

As much as he enjoyed the thought of doing nothing in Study Hall, Alvin found the long wait to be boring. His friends never took the class and Simon was always here for Alvin to bother, but he took a pass to head to the library.

He seemed to be thinking about Simon a lot more than usual. That encounter during lunch really affected him in a way he could never understand. He was looking for compliments, yes, but why did it makes him feel weird? This was all meant to be something he was curious about. But now it has consumed his mind. He needed answers from Simon. This feeling him was making him nervous – and strangely excited. He vigorously shook his head.

His curiosity got the best of him and he got up from his seat and walked over to the teacher. She looked up at him, "Yes, Alvin?"

Alvin grinned, "I need a pass to the library."

The teacher just stared at him in disbelief. She never expected a student like Alvin to step foot inside a library just for the pleasure of it. Nevertheless, she nodded and began to write him a pass to the library and handed to him.

Alvin accepted it with a, "Thanks." He walked out of the classroom, more determined to find Simon at the library and talk to him about his weird behavior at lunch.

**000**

He spent ten minutes searching for the book he wanted to read. Looking from shelf to shelf, Simon grew impatient with the search. Mindlessly, Simon picked up a book from one of the shelves and read the title, letting out a sigh. A romance novel is the last thing we wanted to read at the moment. Staring at the cover, he became interested and read the summary in the back.

"Having fun?" He heard a voice ask him. It instantly made his heart race in excitement, but at the same time, scared him. He turned to see a content Alvin standing there; his eyes glistening with happiness.

Shaking off the strange feeling, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Alvin smiled, "I was bored." He unconsciously picked up a random book and flipped the pages, uninterested.

Simon rolled his eyes. "And you chose the library?"

A chuckle escaped Alvin, causing Simon to shudder lightly. "Actually, I came to the library to visit you. I wanted to ask you something." He put the book back on the shelf.

Simon turned and walked down the aisle, Alvin following behind. "Why do I have the feeling you're looking for another compliment?"

"Because that's what we've been doing all day." Alvin answered. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Simon smiled when he saw a librarian putting books away, "Hold that thought, Alvin." He put the book he was holding on a nearby table and walked over.

Alvin quickly followed, "But Simon, I -" He stopped and sighed, watching Simon speak to the librarian. He looked on the table next to him and picked up the book Simon was holding moment before and observed it. He raised an eyebrow, staring at the books cover and summary in the back. He never knew Simon was interested in romance novels.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Simon thank the librarian. He looked up to see Simon walk passed him. Alvin followed Simon into one aisle, "What was that about?"

Simon scanned the shelves. "I was asking the librarian if she had a certain book I'm looking for."

Alvin nodded, "Anyway, I came here to talk to you about something." He watched while Simon continued to search the shelves for his book. He sighed, "It's something that has been on my mind, and I really need to talk to you about it."

Simon's gray eyes met Alvin's blue ones. "Is this about my comment about you being clueless? You should take that as a compliment Alvin. That's what I meant it as."

Alvin glared, getting off his own topic. "I still don't see how being clueless is very attractive. It makes me feel like an idiot."

Simon chuckled, causing Alvin to roll his eyes. "Whatever. What book are you looking for anyway?"

"It's called, The Study of our Planets, Alvin. I need it for my science project I'm working on." Simon answered, his mind focused on the thousands of books in front of him.

"It sounds boring, Simon. Why not something about robots?" Simon shook his head and Alvin glared at him. He eventually looked up at the shelves around him to search for anything interesting. His eyes instantly came across something. "Simon?"

"What?"

"I found the book you're looking for."

Simon smiled and turned towards Alvin to see his trying to grab the book on the shelf. He was amused by Alvin's struggle to grab the book from the shelf that was out of his reach due to his height. Simon chuckled, "You need any help?"

Alvin groaned, stretching his arm. "No, I got it-" He was not on his toes, still stretching himself to grab the book.

Simon playfully rolled his eyes and walked over and easily grabbed the book from the shelf. He smiled when he saw Alvin fold his arms with a pout. "I said I got it, Simon."

Simon chuckled, "You're sweet, Alvin." He pat Alvin's head as he walked passed him. "But short."

Alvin scowled, whipping around to catch up with Simon. "Shortness is not an attractive trait, if that is what you're getting at."

Simon smiled. "On the contrary, Alvin; I find shortness to be a very attractive trait." He went up to the desk and handed the librarian the book with his library card.

Alvin stood next to him. "Explain your logic on that, Simon."

"Well," Simon looked at him. "I find it adorable with you being older than me by five minutes, that I am taller. That gives me a good view on your other features. Also, it is an advantage to tease you about being shorter than me."

_'Adorable?'_ Before Alvin can respond to what Simon has said to him, the bell rang. He watched Simon grab the book back and face him.

"I'll see you next class, Alvin." With that, Simon walked passed Alvin, who turned to watch him.

"Adorable?" Alvin whispered to himself. He looked back down to the romantic novel he was holding in his hand. Alvin had more questions popping up in his mind as he thought about the situation some more.

"Excuse me?" Alvin looked up to see the librarian looking at him. "Are you going to purchase that?"

Alvin looked back down on the cover, shaking his head as he handed the librarian the book. He exited the library to head to his next class. He would never admit it to Simon, but he was definitely clueless.

**000**

The school day was almost completed and Alvin dreaded the second to last period of class. He let out an exhausted sigh, leaning down on his folded arms and tried to stay focused on the teacher in front of him. His eyes glanced towards his brother Simon sitting a couple of seats away from him in the next row. He felt himself biting his lip at the urge to talk to him. Unanswered questions swimming through his mind like fishes in the ocean. It was weird how a simple question could lead Alvin to become concerned about how he was going to figure out what is going on through Simon's mind. He needed Simon to open up; but what he needed more was those sweet compliments. Alvin shook his head and focused on the teacher in front of him. Every minute though, Alvin kept glancing back at Simon. The wait was unbearable. Alvin needed to find some way to communicate with his brother.

Simon focused his attention on the definitions on the board. As he was writing everything down, a small piece of paper shaped like an airplane landed on his desk. Simon raised an eyebrow and picked up the plane-shaped paper. He looked back to see a grinning Alvin staring at him. Simon blushed and rolled his eyes while turning forward. He let out a breath and stared at the plane-shaped paper. He had to admit that it amazes him that nothing can stop Alvin. Taking a quick glance at the teacher, he began to unfold the paper and read it: What else do you find attractive about me?

Simon blinked and looked back at Alvin and shook his head. He bit his lip and tried not to chuckle at the annoyed pout Alvin gave. Turning back, Simon smiled and continued writing the notes. Another small paper airplane landed on his desk. Simon once again rolled his eyes and glared at the plane-shaped paper. He opened it up. Please, Si?

Simon blushed. That damn nickname. Could he seriously hear Alvin speaking to him through a scrap piece of paper? It was not possible. Simon felt his heart racing. It was like a clichéd romance movie. Simon sighed and closed his eyes. He had the image of Alvin in his head. He loved all of those features, but one thing stood out. It was missing. He opened his eyes and read the note again. He smiled.

Alvin smiled when Simon nervously looked at him and the teacher with the refolded piece of paper. As soon as the teacher turned her head, Simon passed the note back at Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk quickly opened it up and read Simon's answer. He blinked when his body felt this weird, feel good sensation. Alvin looked back up at Simon to see him looking at him. He looked back at the note before looking back up. "My voice?" He mouthed out.

Simon nodded gently and turned his attention back at his teacher. This left Alvin to stare back at the note. He thought about the irony of this whole situation.

**000**

Simon tapped his pencil repeatedly in an uncharacteristic manner showing rare impatience to get out of school. He was wise enough to make the tapping inaudible so as to not attract attention to himself.

He saw his brother's features flashing through his mind. He just now became fully aware of how often Alvin pouts, and he desperately craved the taste of those soft lips. He stifled a groan of annoyance and glanced at the clock. Only four more minutes to go.

At this point, Simon knew his thoughts were wrong. He knew seeing Alvin in that new light, the one he used to put Jeanette under, was awful. But, he couldn't stop his heart from racing whenever he felt his brother's presence, or whenever Alvin's blue eyes sparkled due to something he said or did.

It was awful. Horribly, wonderfully awful. If Simon ever allowed himself to willingly do something wrong, it would be to indulge in something non-brotherly with Alvin.

He rolled his eyes at the thought of Alvin going along with it. The red clad chipmunk was too much of a ladies' man to even look at another male that way. Let alone his younger, geeky brother. His heart clenched at the thought and he looked at the clock just as the bell went off.

He quickly gathered up his stuff and took off to his locker. He went through his mental checklist and checked off the classes he had homework in. Only two, great!

Keeping his English and science books in his backpack, he shut his locker.

"You forgot your library book." A hand reached forward and tapped his closed locker. "Don't you need it?"

He immediately met bright blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks, I can't believe I forgot. Where's Theodore?" He opened his locker once more and withdrew his book before shutting it.

"Walking with Eleanor to her house, as usual," Alvin informed.

Simon chuckled. "He does seem a lot happier when he's with her."

Alvin only nodded as they walked alongside one another out of the building. Finally, he spoke up, "Do you think about dating someone?"

Simon glanced at Alvin, but his face was expertly masked with a calm exterior, giving the false sense of contentment Simon long ago discovered he did with personal questions. At least, when he was serious about the discussion. His brother was nervous, probably.

Glancing ahead, he decided to humor Alvin. He liked when they had heart to hearts. "At this point, no." He saw Alvin look at him. "I'd like someone to be with, but I'm too devoted to science and my experiments to get out much. It's a hassle to get to know someone. It'd be easier for them to already know me well."

Alvin nodded, looking back ahead. "So, why not just ask Jeanette? You guys could spend hours doing that stuff and still have a great time."

Simon glanced at him. He felt it was safe to avoid that question. "What about Brittany? What did she say when you asked her for a compliment?"

Alvin shrugged, remaining silent. Simon frowned at the lack of response. He felt he deserved to know, it'd probably explain why Alvin chose him of all people to come to for compliments.

"Do you know of any other features I have that are attractive?"

Simon looked at him in shock, immediately meeting his gaze. There was no way he was continuing with that list!

"I'll give you that," Alvin smirked, "Your list was longer and more detailed than Brittany's."

Simon flushed hotly and looked ahead. Great... him and his big mouth... and brain.

Alvin's smirk transitioned to a fond smile. He actually looked forward to the moments he could make Simon blush. That's when he liked red the most. Frowning at the eerily natural thought process, he shook his head and looked at the sidewalk in contemplation.

Simon was inwardly panicking. He wanted to say his last favorite feature, because it was his top one. But Alvin didn't need to hear it. There was no point in him making unnoticed confessions of his heart just to satisfy his brother's ego.

They got home and Simon unlocked the front door. They both went in and he shut the door behind him.

**000**

It wasn't till an hour passed and both brothers were silently doing their homework in the den did Alvin decide to broach the subject again.

"Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"When I asked Brittany, I was asking for a girl's opinion."

Simon looked up. "What did she say?"

Alvin grimaced before sighing. "She said that if I changed out of my sweater more often, she'd probably use my sense of style as a trait. Then she walked away."

Simon blinked in shock.

"That was the first time I asked. When she did say a trait I actually liked, she said my singing and dancing."

Simon nodded, before going back to his assignment.

"I asked you for a boy's opinion."

Simon met his eyes with a slight glare. "You could have asked anyone in the school, Alvin."

Alvin nodded. "I know. But then they'd take it wrong. If I asked you or Theodore, you guys wouldn't see it the way my friends would."

"And why didn't you ask Theodore?" Simon already had a good idea, but Alvin answering would confirm it.

Alvin shrugged. "No offense to Theo, but you're more observant." He laughed lightly. "Actually, a lot. You surprised me with a lot of those traits, Si."

Simon returned to his work, praying he didn't blush.

Alvin tilted his head, watching the process as Simon's cheeks turned red once more. Alvin blinked as his heart started racing in response to Simon blushing. He knew to an extent that Simon was being genuine. Alvin himself could list a few flattering traits of both his brothers if they asked him to.

But, for some reason, if Theodore were to do what Simon had done today, Alvin knew he wouldn't think much of it. He wouldn't have gone back for more compliments if he'd asked Theodore. And he surely wouldn't get this weird sensation each and every time.

"Simon?"

A brief glance his way was Alvin's only response.

In a soft voice, he inquired, "Why am I clueless?"

Direct eye contact followed the question.

"Because you don't notice what's right in front of you, Alvin." Simon shrugged, trying to lighten up the serious statement with nonchalance. "But most of us are. It's one of the common things everyone has."

Alvin looked down at his assignment in thought. He could feel a blush rush to his cheeks for reasons he subconsciously knew about.

"What else do you like about me?" The question was said in the same soft voice, and it took Simon a moment to hear the different wording it was spoken with.

"What?"

Alvin met his confused gaze with a warm smile, the blush not having left his features. "What else do you like about me?"

It was a question you could only hear coming from a significant other in Simon's mind. If it were to come from a female, he could hear the distant giggle that would follow it.

But it was coming from Alvin, his older brother, and while Alvin wasn't giggling, he was sporting an obvious blush and a warm, shy smile.

He knew.

Or he was testing him. No, not with that expression.

"Haven't I complimented you enough today?" The sharp question didn't faze Alvin surprisingly, which helped Simon realize how serious his brother was.

"Come on, Si," he said, pushing his homework aside to ensure his full attention. Simon cleared his throat.

"Uh...w-well..." Alvin smiled as he watched Simon's eyes scan his face before their eyes met. "Your eyes."

Simon returned to his assignment before Alvin suddenly appeared beside him and covered the papers with his hand. He looked up and flushed slightly at how close Alvin was to him.

"What about them?" Alvin asked in a whisper, still smiling slightly and searching gray eyes.

"Alvin... really?"

All he got was a slow nod. Simon chose a stall tactic. "You haven't told me anything you like about me." Simon didn't expect Alvin to take the bait. But he did.

"You're right," Alvin acknowledged, openly scanning Simon's form. "Let's see...your use of big words, for sure."

Simon's eyes widened, his flush deepening. Alvin saw this and smiled wider. "Alvin, you don't have to...I was just-"

"The way you ramble when you're nervous, or excited," Alvin continued, closing any gaps between them.

Simon looked down at his homework, watching Alvin slide it to the other side of the table.

"The way you're fit without having to work out." Simon jumped as Alvin slid an arm around his waist, hyper aware of the warmth from the hand that touched his back where it rested.

"Alvin, please don't..."

Alvin frowned, tilting his head when Simon looked in another direction. He reached up to turn Simon's face back towards him.

"It hurts, but it's a trait I still like: the way you pull away from me when we get too close for comfort."

"Why?"

Alvin smiled a bit. "Because I only see it happen between us. And I like a challenge."

Simon nodded thoughtfully.

"I like that you're taller than me. It gives me something to work for." Alvin's heart was racing. He couldn't believe how easy it was to say this, or how true it was. It was like seeing Simon in a whole new light, but he's already seen him this way. It was just a brighter light.

But, wow, Simon's reaction was what made it all the more better. He's never seen someone blush so hard. He was nearly as red as his sweater.

"You can s-stop now..."

Alvin smiled and easily found his hand with his own and laced their fingers together. "I love all the things you can do with your hands."

There was definitely an innuendo in that one, Simon was sure of it.

"Your voice." Simon met his eyes, mentally going through Alvin's list and realizing he was one trait away from catching up with him. "I love that it's deeper than mine, and I secretly love listening to you go on and on about everything."

"Alvin..." he breathed out, his whole body was flushed with embarrassment now. He hated being the center of attention, but he hated more being the subject talked about.

"Your eyes... because they have the faintest of blues, and different shades of gray." Simon couldn't pry his eyes from Alvin's despite his weak attempts. "The way they...shimmer when you're trying not to cry."

Simon managed to look away when Alvin's eyebrows furrowed in his confusion.

"Simon, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Simon stood and left the den, hurrying up the stairs and into the his room.

Alvin took a moment to determine if that sudden retreat was his fault. When he doubled back and rethought Simon's reactions, he concluded this was on Simon's end. And that it was going to take some reassurance on his part.

So, with that thought in mind, he stood and followed his brother.

Simon did what he usually did when there was a situation he couldn't find the answer to, he paced and racked his brain. He could solve the most difficult problems after looking at it at all angles, and this wasn't any different. He could figure this out.

Alvin knocked on the partially open door, giving Simon a moment to acknowledge he was nearby before pushing the door open and entering.

Simon stopped pacing and watched Alvin approach, that familiar wave of fear and anticipation hitting him.

"Simon?" Alvin slowed his approach. He hadn't picked Simon's eyes as his favorite for a reason. He spent a long time figuring out how to read them. And this time was no different. The moment downstairs aside, this was probably the easiest Alvin's ever been able to read his brother's emotions.

Simon felt like a volcano about to erupt. There was a pressure in his chest waiting to give and Simon subconsciously prayed Alvin helped it happen.

"What's the matter, Si?" Alvin asked with a wary smile, staying rooted to his spot a few feet from his brother.

Simon clenched his jaw. Leave it to Alvin to treat everything like a game. He felt the pressure give slightly, and faced Alvin completely.

Alvin scanned his brother's face and smirked. A challenge, huh? Challenge accepted.

He didn't know what was going on with Simon, but it was obvious his brother needed a push, and he would do so without question.

"What's the matter, Simon? Can't handle a few little compliments?"

Simon folded his arms, unfazed. Alvin frowned slightly. Okay, not the right kinda push, obviously.

Hmmm... It's a long shot, but Alvin figured it was worth a try. Picking up the soft voice he spoke with before, he asked, "Did I mention I love your sarcasm?"

Simon flinched and he glared at Alvin.

There it was! A reaction! But why was he responding so negatively to compliments?

There was another tug at the pressure in his chest and Simon clenched his hands into fists.

Deciding he'd get his answers soon enough, he continued, "I love how smart you are." He began his approach once more. "I love how you always figure everything out, and get me out of trouble when I need you most."

Simon was shaking his head. Why was he fighting this? Hadn't he admitted to himself earlier that if, by some miracle, Alvin returned the feelings, he would jump on it? Why was he running now?

Alvin was in front of him now, using his shortness to his advantage by pressing against Simon, a nonverbal reminder that this was one of his favorite traits about him.

"Yes, I do," Alvin insisted softly. "And even though I like when you pull away from me, I like it more when you come back."

Simon could feel the pressure disappearing, and instead of erupting, he just deflated. "Stop talking nonsense, Alvin..."

He pulled away and climbed onto his bed in a defeated manner. Alvin followed suit, sitting beside his downtrodden brother.

"If there's ever been one thing I've been completely honest with you about," Alvin began. Simon looked at him. Alvin took his hand. "It's this. Everything I've told you is the truth."

"You know," Simon began thoughtfully, looking around his room as he spoke. "The odds of you feeling the same way are one in ten thousand." Alvin blinked in shock. "And the odds of this working are one in one thousand." Alvin frowned. "And..." The tears Simon hadn't noticed fill his eyes slid down his cheeks. "The odds of you breaking my heart? They're one in fifty..."

Alvin made Simon look at him. He brushed away his tears. "The odds of me loving anyone else is never."

"You're just saying that..."

Alvin shook his head. "I love everything about you, Simon. From the fact that you're left handed, to the way you tie your shoes."

The red hue dusting Simon's cheeks was Alvin's proof that he was starting to believe him.

"Tell me again," Alvin said softly. "Tell me what you like about me."

Simon hesitated. He hated being put on the spot.

"Well...your confidence..." Simon could feel his neck flushing.

Alvin smiled with a nod.

"Your enthusiasm..." The blush was slowly traveling higher. "Your hair."

Alvin took compliments like a pro.

"Your, uh..." If Simon didn't crave this feature so badly, it probably wouldn't have been so hard for him to say it. Needless to say, his blush shot up to his ears when he managed to, "Y-your lips..."

Alvin chuckled. He thoroughly enjoyed a nervous, embarrassed Simon. He probably should have saved the nervous rambling trait for his second to last. He didn't realize he liked it so much until now.

"Your height..." If Simon blushed any harder, he was going to surpass the shade he reached downstairs! "Your voice. And your eyes."

Alvin nodded, smiling fondly. He gave Simon a moment to return to a normal shade again before he spoke up. "What do you like about my eyes?"

"Alvin, seriously?"

"Aw, come on, Si!"

Damn that nickname!

Simon searched Alvin's eyes. "Your eyes are the reason I love blue." Both boys blushed at the genuine tone he spoke with. "They tell me what your voice won't. And they always have a sparkle in them. And I love the way you look at me..."

Alvin smiled. "You skipped clueless."

"I know. Because you're not anymore."

Alvin got onto his knees and shifted so he was in front of Simon. "What are you doing?"

Alvin placed a hand on Simon's shoulder and the other his cheek. With a smile, he leaned in.

Simon's eyes widened and he leaned back. "Wait." Alvin waited, scanning his face and eyes as he did so. "What are we doing?"

Alvin slid the hand on Simon's cheek down to his other shoulder. "You're the smart one. You tell me."

"Are we...together, now?"

Alvin smiled. "Seal it with a kiss." He leaned in and placed the faintest, most chaste kiss on Simon's lips. And despite the brief, hardly there contact, Simon was aware enough to notice it and he stifled the urge to shudder.

Alvin pulled back, and Simon could see him evaluating the way he felt about the brief contact of skin on skin. Alvin leaned in once more with a still chaste brush of his lips that lingered a second longer before he pulled back once more.

Simon was in a sense of shock to the point he didn't return the barely there caresses with his own. He just wanted to savor the reality that was his brother returning his feelings and they were-in a sense-kissing.

It was a horrible, wonderful, torture the way Alvin was successfully barely touching his lips with his own and still making Simon feel a minor head rush. He's craved the taste and texture of Alvin's lips longer than he'd admit even to himself. Now that the opportunity was presenting itself, he was being unintentionally teased by his brother.

With each faint contact, Simon could feel his thirst for Alvin's taste rising. He normally wouldn't put himself willingly into a position where he'd show himself in a position Alvin could later use as blackmail or leverage, but this time was different. He desperately wanted-needed-this.

"Alvin..." he breathed out before his brother could continue with the ongoing torture of experimental kisses. Alvin looked into slightly hazy gray eyes. "Please..."

It took Alvin a second to grasp the unspoken request, but when he did, he smiled and sealed their lips in a firm kiss.

Simon's eyes, if Alvin's were open to notice, immediately grew darker with faint arousal. It was obvious to Simon now that the easiest way to turn him on was with a kiss from Alvin.

Eyes closing, Simon pushed back against Alvin's lips, determined to get as much as he could from this first kiss.

Alvin could feel the intense emotions Simon didn't verbally express to him. He could tell his brother had been keeping it locked away for a long time and this kiss was his way of conveying it.

Alvin had a distinct flavor Simon couldn't pinpoint. He deepened the kiss, Alvin opening with ease to help him do so.

Alvin hummed in approval at Simon's taste before he slowly broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and rested his forehead against Simon's, waiting for the gray orbs to come from hiding.

Simon eventually did open his eyes and was greeted with sparkling azure eyes. "That was a great first kiss," Alvin complimented.

"Really?"

Alvin chuckled, nuzzling Simon's nose with his own. "Don't sound so surprised." Simon smiled, his heart racing with happiness and love.

**000**

The bell rang when homeroom ended. Simon got up from his desk and exited the room to go to his locker. He rolled his eyes playfully when he saw his older brother waiting by his locker. He smirked, "Skipped class again?"

Alvin feigned hurt. "Simon, how could you think like that?" Simon chuckled and opened his locker. Alvin smiled. "I asked the teacher if I could use the bathroom two minutes before class ended. Sucker."

Simon rolled his eyes, "You're such a rebel, Alvin." Alvin could sense the sarcasm in his voice, though it usually bothered him, he loved it. Simon closed his locker and pecked Alvin's cheek. "Walk me to class?"

Alvin grinned and followed Simon towards his next class. Before Simon reached the classroom, Alvin yanked Simon into a nearby janitor closet and shut the door.

"Alvin, what are you -"

A sudden kiss caught him off. Alvin placed his lips onto Simon's. Momentarily frozen, Simon shut his eyes, savoring the tasteful kiss and returning it.

With his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, Alvin pushed Simon against the wall gently. Both brothers breathed heavily through their nose. Alvin balanced himself on his toes while gripping Simon's shoulders as the latter placed his hands on Alvin's waist. Simon could feel Alvin playing with his left pocket. Not thinking much of it, he continued to kiss Alvin. Moans escaped them as the kiss became passionate - but took longer than Simon anticipated.

With this realization, Simon pulled away slightly, "Alvin..." He breathed before being kissed again. Simon groaned, and pulled away, moaning. "I have to go class."

Alvin smirked, pushing his lips firmly on Simon's lips before pulling away, chuckling. "I liked that."

Simon picked his bag up to place over his shoulder. He glared. "I better not be late." Alvin smirked.

As soon as Simon left the closet he heard Alvin call out, "Love you too, boyfriend!" Simon blushed.

He walked inside the classroom and sighed in relief when the bell rang as soon as he sat down. As soon as class began, Simon licked his lips. A soft smile appearing across his face as he could still taste his brother's lips. A surprise kiss that made him excited. _'God, I love his spontaneity' _

He shifted in his seat, only hearing a crinkling sound in his pocket. He raised an eyebrow and went inside his pocket, only to pull out an almost flattened small paper airplane. He rolled his eyes and opened it up. _I hope you can still hear my voice in your head_. Simon blushed lightly when he could hear Alvin's voice. He folded and placed it inside his pocket. He smiled and looked up at the teacher as she was speaking. He loved the little things.


End file.
